


Even In Death

by Thatonekpopfan736



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alois is dead, Evanescence songfic, F/M, Reader is depressed, This is going to be extremely sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatonekpopfan736/pseuds/Thatonekpopfan736





	

My friend roleplays as Annie so this will be her version of Annie.

 

[Even In Death](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LU0Em9GTIro)

 

_Give me a reason to believe that you're gone_

_I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong_

 

 

Alois Trancy.

The one person who was there for you and done weird stuff just to make you laugh since you were diagnosed with depression. 

 

 

_Moonlight on the soft brown earth_

_It leads me to where you lay_

_They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home_

 

 

Ever since he started cheering you up.

You guys became closer to the point where you developed feelings for each other.

 

 

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My love_

 

 

 

And all that disappeared when he was killed.

~flashback~

Alois' POV

Here i am ready to confess my feelings for y/n.

I walked over to her house and knocked on the door.

Wait.

Theres something wrong here.

I felt a pain in my stomach and I looked down then I saw blood.

Then I collapsed onto the floor

 

Reader's POV

I heard a knock at the door and I went and opened the door and I saw no one.

As i was going to closed the door I had heard someone groaning and moaning in pain.

I look down and I saw my crush.

Alois Trancy on the floor.

I helped him up to my couch and let him lay there

 

 

 

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in death our love goes on_

 

 

 

I ran to go get my phone and I called 911.

"Hello 911 what's your emergency?" The woman said.

"H-Hi my friend got stabbed and we need an ambulance."

"Whats your home address." The operator asked.

"(insert home address)"

Alright they are on their way"

"Thanks"

You said then called your friend, Star Darksparkle.

"Hurry up pick up the damn phone."

You thought.

I ran to go get my phone and I called 911.

 

 

  
_Some say I'm crazy for my love,_

_Oh my love_

_But no bonds can hold me from your side,_

_Oh my love_

 

 

 

"Hello?" Star said.

"STAR STAR COME OVER COME OVER RIGHT NOW ALSO BRING CIEL AND ANNIE!!!"

"Ok jeez."

 

 

 

_They don't know you can't leave me_

_They don't hear you singing to me_

_I will stay forever here with you_

_My Love_

 

 

 

 

Star's POV (why am i doing a bunch of POVs)

I hung up.

"CIEL ANNIE GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE Y/N NEEDS US!"I yelled"

What the bloody hell is going on now?"

Ciel said.

"What is it now Star? Are you trying to make me and Ciel go to an BTS concert?"

"I wish but no. Y/n needs us."

"Alright" They said

~timeskip~

Back to Reader's POV

 

 

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in Death our love goes on_

_And I can't love you,_

_anymore than I do_

 

 

 

I sat next to Alois hoping that Star and the others would arrive.

 

 

 

 

_I will stay forever here_

_with you_

_My Love_

 

 

 

Then there they are  
"Why is Alois covered in blood?"

They all asked

~timeskip brought to you by Alois' dead body~

 

 

 

 

_The softly spoken words you gave me_

_Even in Death_

_our love goes on_

 

 

 

 

The ambulance arrived and got him off the couch onto the stretcher.

So you went outside and Star, Ciel, and Annie followed.

You decided to go to Alois and tell him your feelings. 

"Hey." You said.

"Hi." He replied.

"Alois i wanna tell you something."

"What is it?" He said.

"Im in love with you." You said while blushing.

"I-I love you too"

After that you kissed him

 

Star was busy fangirling.

Ciel was busy telling Star how she looks like an idiot.

Annie was just looking at her Brendon Urie pics.

A few minutes later he was dead.

~flashback over~

 

 

 

 

_And I can't love you,_

_anymore than I do_

 

 

 

 

Here I am at Alois' grave.

After his death my depression worsened.

I placed the flowers on his grave and thought of the memories we had

"Goodbye Alois i will miss you"I said.

 

 

 

 

_People die,_

_but real love is forever._


End file.
